Without A Trace
by Meryq
Summary: Mikan Yukihara was trapped under the Principles plot in the HQ of Gakuen Alice. One day, she disappears without a trace except for a note she left for them. When Natsume, Ruka, Hotaru and the rest of the gang escape GA they'll never believe.. FUll sum in
1. Chapter 1

**Without A Trace**- Mikan Yukihara was trapped under the Principles plot in the HQ of Gakuen Alice. One day, she disappears without a trace except for a note she left for them. When Natsume, Ruka, Hotaru and the rest of the gang escape and look for her they'll never believe where she ended up. There is a lot of AU but begins in regular setting-Adventure and Mystery and Romance- K+

**Just to be clear in the beginning they are all 14 and when I say two years later they are 16. Also I am going to update this the same time as The Ninja Prophecy maybe every week. Falling for a Yukihara will be every month okay. (Author's Notes are in parenthesis) Okay so When I mention their Chinese names some of them are shortened. I actually tried to translate them to Chinese. But they aren't 100% accurate. By the way you should know that I don't really revise the chapters until after I finish putting it up so probably when I'm done then I should replace some chapters. Extra Previews:**

**I told you not t-to come b-but I'm glad you came after me-Mikan Yukihara(P.S this is like going to be a lot of chapters afterwards.)**

**Don't worry Mikan I'm coming after you-Natsume Hyuuga**

**How many damn ******(this word is too revealing NOT bad word! I do not cuss!) did she go to-Natsume Hyuuga**

**Without A Trace**

MIkan POV

I was packing my things as fast as I could. Today was the day. I held the Rapunzel book in my hand clearly seeing the note still sticking out. I put it in the suitcase and grabbed Natsume's Alice stone tears in my eyes. The door burst open revealing Hana-hime. She rushed me out the door and said it was time… Before we could leave I went into my drawer and took out a pen and paper.

_**For class 2b**_

_**I'm sorry for my disappearance. Don't bother to look for me I'll assure you I'm safe. Hotaru, and the rest of you guys please forgive me. I love you all and I'll never forget you. Natsume, I want you to know that I'll love you forever **_**where ever**_** I am. Keep that stone safe.**_

_**Mikan**_

I held onto Natsume's crimson colored stone and went with Hana-hime to the world of the unknown.

**2 Years Later**

**NATSUME POV**

I waited near the school gates after they questioned me about Ruka's disappearance. Of course I could already pass the lie detector test and I knew exactly where Ruka was of course. I didn't tell them a clue about it.

I put on Imai's sticker that could go past the barrier Alice that was surrounding the school and it made sure even Shiki couldn't know who went past his barrier. I sneakily went by the security and through the barrier it was the easiest try for me to get out. I left the tracking star device in my dorm so now they won't even know where I am. I also changed into street clothes and got all of my important belongings in a backpack Imai invented; it could store limitless amounts of things.

I walked through the streets minding my own business and stood in front of abandoned hotel miles from Gakuen Alice. I couldn't believe that Imai planned all of this in a matter of weeks well actually I probably could believe it. I walked inside after unlocking the door with a spare key. I went to the lobby where I saw all my friends waiting for me.

"Took you long enough Hyuuga," the infamous Imai said.

"Who told me to go last?" I asked, "Plus, they had me questioned on Ruka's disappearance."

"You didn't tell them that he's here right?" Yuu asked.

"Of course not. Why would I?" I answered sitting on the couch. The place really wasn't a dump like you would think if you looked from the outside. I bet Imai remodeled it. The hotel looked like a 5 star one with everything in high class.

"Just wondering," Koko answered for him. Let me tell you everyone who came; Koko, Inchou, Imai, Shouda, Umenomiya(Anna), Ruka, Kitsuname(the one with flying Alice), Ogasawara (Nonoko), and myself.

"So did you get a lead onto where Mikan is?" I asked them. Imai stiffened and gave a quick nod.

I woke up in my comfy bed in the hotel room I chose and hastily got my things and met Imai downstairs after getting ready.

_Flashback_

"_What did you find out?" asked Ruka who came back from the restroom. He was wearing his favorite tee and shorts. His blonde hair was in its normal state. _

"_Well, I had a tracking device on Mikan long ago… but I can't find her anywhere on the globe." Imai said. _

"_What do you mean? She's not anywhere in the whole world?" I asked thinking of other possiblities, "Maybe she took it off."_

"_Not possible. I made sure no one can take it off without my help." Imai answered, "Anyways, I _do_ have information to where Hana-hime went." That's right… MSP disappeared with Mikan the day she said she was going to take a leave._

"_Where is she we can get information about her there," Umenomiya asked Imai already getting up from the honey colored couches. _

"_Well, if my sources are correct she is in Beijing, China," Imai read off her computer. We all gave her questioning glances._

"_Why would she be there?" we all asked._

"_I don't know everything you know," Imai replied. We all dropped our faces on the floor (you know how they do it in the anime.)_

"_Anyways, we should leave first thing tomorrow. I bet the Academy already has a clue of where we are now," Imai announced. We all nodded and picked a hotel room to stay in for the night._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"Here are some inventions I made," Imai was showing us her latest inventions for us to use enough for everyone, "These are mushroom earplugs; they enable you to not fall into the Voice Pheromone Alice and can let you hear conversations from miles away." (Refer back to chapter 148 in the manga.) She held up mushroom like earplugs, "You can't take them off by yourselves by the way.

"These are disguise rings and you can choose to change your appearance or turn invisible. You can choose both and only others that are invisible can see you," She passed them out to everybody, and we all changed our appearances. I changed my appearance so I looked the complete opposite. My hair was blonde and in a spiky style, my eyes were icy blue and my clothes were changed into more casual clothes with hight added by about 2 inches. Ruka had light blue hair cut short, his eyes were a purple hue, and he was slightly taller than usual. Inchou had his now black hair grow and tied into a ponytail; he wore no glasses and grew shorter. Koko had his hair straightened and flat red, his eyes were amethyst like Imai's and he wore really unsual clothes for himself. (Not gay but totally not Koko's style.) Shouda who was the tallest of the girls grew shorter by a half a foot, her hair wasn't in a perm anymore so nobody could call her permy anymore and it was also purple in pigtails. Umenomiya had short auburn hair with a flower on her left ear. Ogasawara looked identical but with a rose on her right ear. Imai changed her eyes to be a rosy hue of pink and her hair grew longer with curls at the end. Everyone's facial features changed as well so no one would definitely recognize us. I walked up to the mirror and barely recognized myself. If-no when we find Mikan I wonder if she'll recognize us.

"Hyuuga, here," She handed me some sort of medicine bottle; "This will cancel out the effects of your 4th Alice type. You'll need to be in top shape to save the baka," she continued. I stared at her in shock, "You only have to take it once a month. Once it runs out just tell me."

"Everyone, here are some bullet and Alice proof outfits. Wear them under your clothes once I finish," She handed three pairs to everybody, "And this is my last invention to give you for now. It's a pen sword (Cred to Rick Riordan.), invention 12,567, made back when we were ten." She passed out one pen to everybody, "Uncap it and it'll turn into a sword," she demonstrated this, "Put the cap back on the top and you'll have turn back into a pen." She recapped it and it was back to normal, "It can also be a grappling hook and a lazer." Sometimes I wonder how she makes her inventions. I mean how is this even possible? (That's the same thing I ask for all the other fanfic authors that make the same crazy things. XD)

"Oh and I almost forgot. Here is some yen and fake passports. Just put a picture in it and it's yours. We can't get spotted with credit cards so use the yen." She handed us the passports and yen (I'm just gonna call it cash.) "Tell everyone your name though because we're all going to travel with Chinese name 'kay," I opened the passport to find the name Shuiguo Rìxiàng, I recognized it as my own name in Chinese. Ruka's was Lu ka Naimu. Imai's was Ying Jinjing. Koko's was Keke Meng. Shouda's was Zilu Masada. Umenomiya's was Anne Mei. Her name was probably changed a little since Anna is basically Anna in Chinese. Ogasawara's was Ju Xiaoliyuan. Inchou's was Syao Fiedan. (I know I spent most of my time looking up their names but I'm just gonna call them their Chinese names when talking to others.)

"Everyone splits up and we meet in the Beijing Botanical Garden in the Chinese Roses section," Imai explained, "No one should recognize you and if anyone needs help here are phones, they have everyone's phone numbers in them."

I got the phone and started to head towards the door. I saw Ruka head towards the bus station. I couldn't see where anyone else went since the streets were busy. I decided to get a taxi to the nearest airport there. I had plenty of rest on the plane and when I got off I headed straight to Botanic Garden checking into a hotel first.

"Oi, where are you guys Imai?" I asked through the phone. My patience never ceased. There was a tap on my shoulder.

"Right behind you Rixiang," the monotone voice said. For a second there I forgot that we all changed appearances.

"So since everyone's here where is the MSP?" Ogasawara asked Imai. She pointed behind us and we all turned to look at the who-knows-what-age woman straight in the eye.

"I'm guessing that you all are here for Mikan," She asked us giving me a wink.

"How'd you know it was us?" asked Koko who was scratching the back of his head.

"Hotaru sent me pictures," She replied hastily. She looked around, "Well if you want to talk about Mikan then come with me so we can talk somewhere more private." She lead us to some hotel. It looked like a dump though. We walked inside and she immediately went to the manager and had a little conversation I couldn't pick it up. The manager nodded and she went inside the elevator us following closely behind. Once inside she then took out a card and scanned it in a secret compartment of the elevator. It also scanned her eye and then before I knew it we were on a floor that was on a high level of the hotel.

"Okay if you want to know where Mikan is I don't know but what I can tell you is where I last saw her," That earned her confused faces.

"What do you mean last saw her? Why weren't you with her?" I asked. Ugh at least we had a lead.

"Part of our protection plan was to keep Mikan changing places constantly until we completely lost the AAO and ESP, and I believe they have or should have by now," she explained.

"Then explain to me why I can't track her on my mobile tracking device?" Imai demanded. She was getting more impatient than she would have been a year ago.

"That answer is easy, she's how do you say it? Out of this world."

**So maybe you know what's happening next. Just use inference. I can't explain everything to you guys. Sorry it's short, can someone help me on how to do long chapters. I prefer those. And I need some TV shows, books or video game suggestions. In case I haven't heard of it then explain a time, place, character(s), and plot of the story. If you can even right a review that long. Well in that case just name a time, place, and character, and I'll look it up. OR you can create your own imaginary place. Don't worry I'll give you credit for it I just want ideas. Wait I came up with an idea. If you want me to place it in another GA story here than tell me the name I'll check it out and see if it's any good. I might not be able to use all of them but the ideas are greatly appreciated. This might as well become a Gakuen Alice story full of Cross-overs. As soon as I get an idea I like I'll post the next chapter so… READ AND REVIEW! **

**EDIT: I changed their age to 16 now. 8/22/11**

**Come on you know you want to…**

**\/**


	2. Chapter 2: Hunger Royale:Finding a Trace

**A/N** before I start you should now that I got this idea from someone's fanfic which is awesome I tell you! If you like Kingdom Hearts AND Kairi and Sora plus Axel and Larxene plus Roxas and Namine plus Xion and Riku plus Olette and Hayner with all the other Final Fantasy couples then check out **Teenage** **Wasteland** by xo. Kyorii! She has full credit of the idea of the Hunger Royale and other stuff that I didn't get the idea by myself.]. Oh and that's right I'm a Kingdom Hearts fan now! Also, that I'm really sorry about the _really really _late update! School's back… And I've been reading for my summer reading log so I can go bowling for the FIRST time! Yeah it's officially the first. I wonder if you guys even read my author's notes…

Here's a warning I mostly made a world up BUT I added Final Fantasy Characters such as Cloud, Tifa, Yuffie, Hope and others. Man, after this I better not have this much Background info in later chapters.

**Background Info: (Setting, Plot, Characters, Places, other.) Characters might advance over time.**

**Places and Other:**

**Technology Central:** A world where electronics is more advanced than the 30th century is supposed to be. Which intrigues our famous Hotaru Imai very much. It is also hosting the Hunger Royale.

**The Hunger Games:** A book trilogy by Suzanne Collins about Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellmark sent to endure the 74th Hunger Games, a brutal game where two children from the districts are sent to a fight to death.

**Battle Royale:** A japanese movie in which a ninth grade class is selected to fight in an arena to the death until _one _survives to be the victor.

**Hunger Royale:** A mix between 'The Hunger Games' and 'Battle Royale' where **teenagers** kill each other until there's only one left. Play at your own risk. Note: This is all virtual and no real weapons in the stations. No real deaths.

**Characters:**

**Cloud Strife:** The son of the host of the Hunger Royale. Also, is in a long-term relationship with Tifa Lockhart. Usually quiet but is described to have a soft side amongst his friends. Friend of Mikan. Age: 18

**Tifa Lockhart:** Don't let this nice girl's looks deceive you her fists can decimate almost any enemy. She's usually quite optimistic and bright always cheering people up. Her boyfriend is Cloud Strife. Friend of Mikan. Age: 17.

**Yuffie Kisaragi: **She's rebellious and cocky with a great amount of ninja skills. Despite her cockiness she is very helpful and friendly, willing to help the people who need it. Friend of Mikan. Age: 16.

**Hope Estheim: **This adorable cute faced boy is just one of the normal people that is, until he met Lightning and Vanille who he seems to have caught both of their eyes even though they're older. Friend of Mikan. Age: 14.

**Lightning Farron: **She is the older sister of Serah and is determined but cold to others. Although she shows emotion to close friends and such. She is also a really over protective sister to Serah. She was in the Guardian Corps thus explaining her outfit. She finds it comfy and easy to work with. Friend of Mikan. Age: 19.

**Serah Farron:** Serah is the younger sister of Lightning. She looks much like her sister matching the light pink hair. She is also Snow Villier's girlfriend. Since she's the only family Lightning has left she swore to protect her with her life. Friends with Mikan. Age: 17.

**Snow Villiers: **When this guy heard about the hunger games he immediately wanted to sign up. He's the one for danger but is easily swayed by feelings. He is also determined to protect his girlfriend, Serah Farron. Friends with Mikan. Age: 19.

**Oerba Yun Fang: **She is a very mysterious person and has a scary aura that surrounds her. She also has a blade on her left thighs which scares away most of the Gakuen Alice gang. She is protective of her little sister Vanille. Friends with Mikan. Age: 19.

**Oerba Dia Vanille: **Fang's little sis who's just as mysterious although she keeps up an upbeat and caring personality despite what seems to be a dark past. She seems quite interested in Hope and reminds the gang about Mikan. She was also friends with Mikan. Age: 17.

**Tidus Clearwater: **Yuna's girlfriend who took forever to finally ask her out with the help of his friend Selphie. Friends with Mikan. Age: 18

**Yuna Simnel:** Tidus' girlfriend. She's described as a good friend by everyone. Friend of Mikan. Age: 16.

**Selphie Tilmitt: **Tidus's childhood friend who has a crush on Irvine. As of now, she seems very innocent and incredibly girly with a very bubbly personality. She's an optimist, and always wants to see others smile. Friends with Mikan. First to find out her secret too. Age: 18.

**Rikku Hokkaido: **Yuna's perky best friend with a loud personality and style. Friends with Mikan. Age: 16.

**Paine Murdock:** Best friend of Yuna and Rikku, though she's a little more edgy than they are. Age: 17.

**Noctis Lucas Caelum:** The smartest, kickass guy his friends ever known. Although Noctis is the quiet type, he is _very_ athletic and intelligent. Alot of girls swoon over him, but his eyes are only set on Stella. Friend of Mikan. Age: 19.

**Stella Nox Fleuret:** The best friend of Noctis. Stella is beautiful and has an obvious crush on Noctis. Friend of Mikan. Age: 18.

**Zack Fair: **He is Cloud's best friend and is also nicknamed 'the puppy' for some unknown reasons. He's loyal, has a strong attitude and is always ready for anything. Friend of Mikan Age: 18.

**Aerith Gainsborough: **She is quite nice and is friendly and caring. She's going to watch the games and support the others as much as she can. Friend of Mikan. Age: 18.

**Irvine Kinneas: **He is the paid host of the Hunger Games substituting Cloud's father. He is quite the shooter and could probably compete in the games like he'd done in the previous years. He also has a tiny crush on Selphie. Friend of Mikan. Age: 18.

**DISCLAIMER:**

**A/N Don't worry about the amount of people they won't appear much. In fact some of them will probably be dead in the first few minutes. Oh and if I keep changing worlds then you should look for info up there^. You know what maybe I should have just said down here that everyone was a friend of Mikan's. All of the ones that don't like her are already too old to renter the Hunger Royale. You know how Mikan is. She's just so likeable. Just like my friend Alison who can't keep boys away from her. LOL True story.**

**WiThOuT a TrAcE**

Meryq

▬▬^▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬^▬▬

{[{[{[{[{ Surviving the Hunger Royale arc: Finding a Trace }]}]}]}]}

'I know who she is. In fact I know who _you _are. You see Mikan was always so secretive. I'd figured them out when she accidently left her diary when she came to the café downtown with me. Oh and how I know you? When she was 12 she wrote on her list of wishes to go on a date with Natsume.'- Selphie Tilmitt

'Simple really, 'Cause I'm her boyfriend.' Natsume Hyuuga.

▬▬^▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬^▬▬

"_She's how do you say it? Out of this world."_

"Wait you mean she's in space?" Koko asked stupidly. Imai shot him with her baka gun making him land face first on the floor. Imai then sat down on a chair and looked as if in deep thought.

"She means that she is in a different universe or world whatever you want to call it," she explained clearing things up a little. She turned to Hana-hime, "How do we follow her?"

Hana-hime had a glint in her eyes much like the ones Natsume had seen when they first met, "I believe you have an invention for these," she had taken out a strangely shaped stone that seemed to be cut in half perfectly, so perfect you could barely tell that it was cut. It was a strange mix of orange, pink, and you could tell there was a little blue here and there. Everyone looked at Hotaru expectantly as she nodded and looked in her handbag.

"That is a travel stone. It is used usually among Alices, in this dimension, to travel to different worlds. There are about a hundred or more on Earth but they come and go since the infinite amount of them all. Here we usually use a special teleportation Alice that can use the stone whenever the user wants but he/she is weaker after doing. I assume that the person with the teleportation Alice is with Mikan right?" she looked up at Hana-hime who nodded but she very well knew Imai was probably sure about it herself, "Others use many other forms such as magic or simply asking the angels for help and using …" she continued finally taking out a device from her bag ignoring the confused faces from Koko and Kitsuname.

"This is the Teleport version 6.0,it can do the same as the Teleportation Alice but more quicker and efficient," she held out her hand expecting Hana-hime to give her the stone but she was wrong. It looked like she wasn't done just yet.

"Here," she gave Imai a light weight duffel bag and then turned to everyone, "Those goons of the ESP and Z are probably looking for her as we speak. Also let me explain to you how these stones work after you're done with them. Once used it is cut in half and left exactly where you guys stand so in truth you will probably find other stones that are much smaller than this if you want to follow Mikan. I-"

"Wait! We're supposed to find more!" Koko interrupted rudely earning a slap from Shouda.

"Hey what do you expect? To find one then find her there? She's probably moved from world to world!" She said slapping him another time for effect.

"As I was saying, Hotaru you should be able to create something to track these down right?" Her eyes gazed over Imai who was busily working on an invention. She took that as a yes, "Well, if you need anything in the next world I have a friend there named Fang," She winked as if she knew something we didn't, "Now I suppose that's all so off you go."

Imai gathered everything and gave the duffel bag to Ruka. She took out a small round object that seemingly fit into her bag among other things. It had a hole in the middle which I assume was for the small stone and railings on the sides. It sort of reminded me of the 4th Harry Potter movie, "Okay everyone just hold on to a railing and don't let go until I tell you to got it?" We nodded and held onto the rail. She placed the stone in the small hole and it started to glow an orangey color and the last thing I saw was the retired MSP waving us goodbye.

XoXoXoXoXo- Without a Trace -OxOxOxOxOxOx

My head was throbbing I woke up and saw Ruka right beside me still unconscious. I clutched my head as I looked around. Everyone was either stirring a bit or still knocked out. I was the only one awake. I shook Ruka out of his slumber which I admit was harder than I thought. Once he woke up groaning I moved on to the ice queen so I could get answers as to where we were.

"Imai!" I said trying to wake her up before I knew it I was hit straight in the face sending me a couple feet back. I then tried to light her clothes on fire but she of course had fire proof clothes. "What the heck was that for?"

"It's because you are not allowed to touch me. Now you owe me 3,000 rabbits," she said with a shrug. She had loosened up a bit on the emotion after Mikan had gone missing. She was even more stressful and cold now than anyone could tell beforehand. I woke up the others while Imai and Ruka looked around. We landed, fortunately, near the city where there was much high-tech gear. There were inventions that I bet Imai hadn't even thought of yet. When we walked around town I kept seeing signs for the Hunger Royale or whatever that is. When Ruka saw it he went ecstatic. It turns out that he read the Hunger Games book trilogy and knows about the whole contest. He kept begging us to get tickets for the games just to live it out. Of course everything was technoligized so there were no real deaths. We had no reason to waste money on that so we disagreed and decided to try to find a place to sleep for the day.

"So did you find anywhere to stay, Imia?" Ruka asked her groggily. We'd been walking around all day and he had finally stopped blabbing about the Hunger Games and Katniss Everdeen and Peeta blah blah blah. But I got to admit that it sounded interesting to me and I listened as he gave a detailed synopsis about the books.

"Yeah, we should be able to find a hotel just around the corner," she said closing her portable netbook and putting it back into her bag. We followed after her and every second we were there we had something to look at. The technology was just too much. They even had some other races her that were like those Tron games I'd seen Koko play. It was an amazing sight. I was even intrigued by it. Imai was the most interested of us all. By the look on her face you could see disappointment and amazement. She was probably wondering why she hadn't thought of that yet. Once we reached the hotel we didn't even have to walk to our rooms. We just put money, which we got from the duffel bag Hana-hime gave us, into a machine with a room number then it shot out the keys and we were sent into a tube that put us all into our own respective rooms.

Fortunately, we right next door from eachother. Unfortunately, we wasted a lot of money but that old MSP gave us more money than we anticipated. When I got inside I was glad to see that it provided almost everything we needed including clothes. I still don't know how they got my exact size though. Once I took a bath and dressed I lay on the coach of the living room to watch T.V. It was great that they hadn't upgraded TV too much. Once I turned it on it was about the Hunger Royale. I was about to turn to the next channel but something caught my eye. It was the prize.

"The Grand Prize this year is a stone, but wait not just any stone, our scientists have seen it to be a teleportation stone," the TV reporter says, "It was found by our one and only Cloud Strife while on a date with his girlfriend Tifa Lockhart. It's a special one because this is the same stone we've gave out to our winner two years ago. And while we're on the subject here is a brief viewing of all the victors of the Hunger Royale."

I mostly didn't pay attention to them until I saw a face of a familiar brunette with her amber eyes. She still had that dashing smile from the last time they saw each other. Under her picture read:

**Mikan Yukihara, age before: 14 current age:16, training score: 12, Won: Two Years ago, Location: Unknown, Status: Unknown.**

I pick up the phone, immediately call Ruka and say, "How'd you like to join the Hunger Royale?"

XoXoXo- Without a Trace -OxOxOx

"So since you're so adorable and cute is there someone special out there for you?"

"Ugh! Do you seriously want me to act like Peeta in the books? I can't believe you guys still do these interviews anyways." a bubbly voice answers back giggling while the audience does as well but she gives a real answer anyways blushing, "Yes in fact I do."

"So who is this lucky boy?" the man asks the girl in an amused tone.

"Oh well, he doesn't live here so I don't think if I should mention his name but I'll tell you what he's like," She says in a childish way, "When I first met him I thought he was cold, scary, and a pervert," the man laughed at that. "Well, then I got to know him more. And I began to realize that he was only acting that way because he was trying to protect his friends," she looked ahead like she was relaying a certain memory in her mind, "He was really kind and caring. He's that cool guy you see around school that acts mean. But he has a good heart."

~_BEEP~_

"Sorry but that's it for today's interviews it's time for the Gam-" Imai had just closed the T.V when she walked in front of me holding our tickets. I read of the list of competitors that she copied and handed to me before she left the room.

**Cloud Strife, Tifa Lockhart, Yuffie Kisaragi, Hope Estheim, Lightning Farron, Serah Farron, Snow Villiers, Oerba Yun Fang, Oerba Dia Vanille, Tidus Clearwater, Yuna Simnel, Selphie Tilmitt, Rikku Hokkaido, Paine Murdock, Noctis Lucas Caelum, Stella Nox Fleuret, Zack Fair, Natsume Hyuuga, Ruka Nogi, Hotaru Imai, Kokoro Yome, Kitsuname, and Sumire Shouda.**

How I got into this? I'm not exactly sure but I remember this is all for Mikan. I know that I can't use my Alice so I'd have to learn some skills but I heard they'd do something like a training session for about a month so that'd be fine. Although since I was entering with Koko and Kitsuname I don't think they'll last long enough for that prize. But I'll have to get it before anyone else does. I bet Imai would be able to survive at least more than how many the others can so I'll count on her too. Now I'll be watching the other Hunger Royale's, because Imai keeps telling us to be prepared and blah blah. Well, the one that caught my eye was Polka's. Turns out she fought pretty well. Must have grown a lot since I last saw her and that was only two years ago. She'd been able to use her gadget she got from her pack. She'd swiped it away from the horn like statue which they say is the Cornucopia. She fought for herself and rationed some water she even made friends with some participents that were all there on the list this year. _Hmm… maybe they'll know what happened._ This particular one was the longest Hunger Royale they've ever had. Maybe it was because Mikan had made good friends with them already. She separated with the group of friends right when they were announced the final 8 claiming that she didn't want to kill them even if it wasn't real. There was this one part where she was screaming in a corner of a dark maze, _what a perfect time for the speakers to break._ You could just make out her shaking her head mouthing all her friends name's. And she said mine last before it changed into Fang's and Tifa's battle. When she won she had a grudging battle with her good friend, Lightning. She had one by a force field. Mikan had tricked her into running into a force field by one of her gadgets.

Turns out Mikan could work a bow and arrow and do some martial arts. Her flaws were basically not needed in this show. I know for one that she really can't cook or bake. She's not good at math that's for sure, she's too annoying, she doesn't have perfect teeth, she's a good kisser, and her eyes remind me of my sakura tree, she _was_ too dense for her own good, and she's… just my Mikan. Now I'm missing her even more.

"Wow, she's grown a lot," Imai had said after her Hunger Royale ended, "And that was only two years ago." You could see her emotions in her eyes but her face stayed emotionless. Shouda, Umenomiya, and Ogasawara came and comforted her they knew better.

"I know right it seems that she's so grown up now," Umenomiya said worriedly. What if she wasn't the same Mikan they all knew? What if she forgot us?

"Don't worry," Inchou had perked up making us all look at him, "She might have changed physically and grew a little less dense but you've seen how she treated her friends. She's still the same old Mikan."

He made a pretty good point. But that still leaves me to wonder exactly how much she's changed.

XoXoXo- Without a Trace –OxOxOx

It's been a couple of weeks and we've finally started the training part of the Hunger Royale, it seems that most of these people have been here before but it's great and bad in our part. Great because it won't be as easy as I thought it would but bad because that means we'll be staying a bit longer than expected. They say training is about a month long then we'll have the interviews and finally the Royale. We've started already but I have a feeling that someone was here that we didn't trust. Koko, Kitsu, and Ruka are with me right now I wonder what the girls are doing right now. It seems we all have been gathered here to I guess get to know each other or something. I wouldn't mind because this just gives me a chance to know what Mikan had done two years ago. Everyone participating was said to meet in the big dome building with floating letters on it. The girls were separated with the boys because everyone was getting dressed into their training uniforms. We were all gathered in a big cafeteria and everyone was sitting on one huge table. I'd taken a sit next to Ruka and this other girl with short hair unnaturally curling up on the ends. _How do girls do that?_

Everyone was chatting about the games even Imai. I was quietly listening to the conversation to my left where the girl with the curled hair who I now know is Selphie. They were talking about how much fun the Royale was last year when they did it. She was talking to this girl named Yuna. Then I remembered Mikan mentioning that she had a friend named Selphie here.

"Hey do you know Mikan Yukihara?" Natsume questioned in a whisper once he tapped her shoulder. She was a little surprised but regained her composure she looked like she was studying me and her eyes widened in configuration, "She's got long brown hair usually in pigtails and amber eyes. She's about your height and-"

"I know who she is. In fact I know who _you _are," I guess she saw the puzzlement in my face because she continued, "You see Mikan was always so secretive. I'd figured them out when she accidently left her diary when she came to the café downtown with me," she moved to say something but then decided to say something else, "Oh and how I know you? When she was 12 she wrote on her list of wishes to go on a date with Natsume. That was the first page I saw when I picked it up."

I smirked and blushed at the same time, "Oh really?"

"Look if you want to know about her you should ask Rikku she'd remember everything," she said just before she left. I remember Rikku being that girl with the blue bandana on her head with her blonde hair in a ponytail with some braids too. _Let me ask yet again how do girls do that?_

XoXoXo- Without a Trace- OxOxOx

I met up with Imai, Ruka, Kitsuname, Koko, and Shouda up in Ruka's room to tell them about what Selphie said (excluding the part about the dairy.) They let me talk to Rikku too. It seems like everyone has been making friends with the others pretty well and have learned some things too. Now we know a little bit about Mikan and that everyone that is participating has been doing this every since they were 12. I decided to go and talk to Rikku the day before we officially started training. I caught up with her right after lunch ended. She'd given me a confused look so I got straight to the point.

"What do you know about Mikan Sakura?" I asked her. I saw her give a little face of shock.

"Why would you want to know, Hyuuga?" she asked innocently but you could tell she already knew the answer.

"Simple really, 'Cause I'm her boyfriend," I answered with a smirk on my face, "But I bet you know that already. Now tell me what you know."

She gave a reluctant sigh and told him, "Well if you want to know everything you've got to gather _all_ of us."

**A/N I can't believe I wrote just this much! Urgh! Sorry for the long update but school's in so less time for fanfic's. I REALLY wanted to write like 5,000 words but only ended up with a stinkin' 3,001. I think that's just my chapter limit. I thought that I could you know add more details but I wanted to get straight to the plot. Later I will definitely edit this and add some more into it. Also now I'm a HUGE Kingdom Hearts and Hunger Games fan. Did you know it was a going to be a movie? I'm probably going to write whenever I have time to or have inspiration to. And I think the next fic I'm updating is The Ninja Prophecy in maybe a couple of weeks so look out for it. Oh and do you know that I don't really edit my stories. I plan to do them later on but not now. Oh and I've changed their ages to 16 in case you haven't noticed. Time to reply to my lovely reviewers I'm glad to see that some of them are from my other fics too. I hope you don't give up on my fics since I'm such a lousy procrastinator:**

**Keyheart: Hey thanks for reviewing Oh and thank you for the idea. I never really thought about it that way. Should've cleared things up. He he he.**

**papaya1212: Thanks I was aiming for that. Well I posted **_**a**_** chappie.**

**Crimson-Midnight-Moon: Nope. Again I should've cleared it up a bit.**

**The Kookie Monster: Thank you for reviewing. Here's my update. **

**Ripplerose: Here's where you can read more!**

**Anonymous: Sorry but I didn't really catch you name there. Did you put one? Well THANK YOU for your suggestion. I will actually put that in the story! But it'll be near the end or maybe the middle so yeah. You know I wonder if you were the only one who read that Author's Note.**

**Thanks for all the reviews! And if you didn't have a suggestion you should have just said so.**** Anyways I'm planning to have crossovers with Kingdom Hearts (1 &2), Heroes of Olympus, Harry Potter, X-men, lot's of others. REVIEW! With some suggestion if you may. If you do review there is a chance that I might update sooner. (I did say chance.)**


End file.
